piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Obsidion Darkhart
Hey there, this is Obsidion's talk page. Feel free to leave me messages, but please remember to sign your post - otherwise I will not respond. -Cleared 17:27, August 5, 2010 (UTC) im the new guy well nice to join the staff i know alot of things about the game im a lvl 42 from spartans savvy jrs and ive seen your pirate on many ocassions and i hope to see you again Diego Espinoza 18:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) diego Hey, Obsidion! Saw you on test! Congrats on the Legend Fish! Hey! Its Will Goldvane from Test Server. When you think the new island will be dockable? Wanna meet on live? My name there is Richard Goldvane. ( My test and live pirates names are Goldvane, thats a reason why my username is CaptainGoldvane2 ) Havent cought any legend fish yet... know any good tricks? Captaingoldvane2 23:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Suggestion. I tried to upload images of the Dagger, the Sea Dog Pistol and other items that were in the wrong weapon rarity. But it did not work and it did not let me upload them. I tried to upload a new verison of the Dagger file, and it said ''The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again. ''-Peter Stormshot'' Re:Treaty and stuff Hmm... I wish to settle it peacefully with them now mate. Thanks for the support/advice you gave mate. Okay now if we were to settle it, let us consider my first copy as our first "settlement" with them. We will bring it out to them, and make it amended where they find it wrong. Every one of the mentioned objectives in the Treaty are written with full intention to prevent a overlapping of the wikis. I have to admit though, that #2 's initial appearance can be immediately amended based on what Kat and I have decided. The blogs will not be forced to this wiki, but the users there will be told, to go to the PotCo Wiki and Forums site. It will be mentioned in the rules as a request to the users, over there. It can also be mentioned in their Welcome message. Now, if we WANTED to have ths upper hand of forums (tell me if you agree about this), then we should try not to tell them about the Forums appearance on the Main Page.. It should be that this site is the Wiki and Forums for the game, while that is for players. I don't want them to start an open forums application by inducing it on their Main Page. But the rhetoric that they've displayed is dismaying to me. Matthew Fireskull claiming that he left this site because of me (No, he had a fight with some other users on something. Any interaction between him and me would be a helping hand at most), and Stpehen saying that all the users hate me here also, and that you, Nicky, Kat and him are going to complain to EC for my demotion (I'm happy that he removed that comment now). I hope they accept our FINAL settlement with them, which I think will take a LONG time to come. However, if they want to be independent and "free" from us, they're digging their own grave. Seriously, if one checks on Google for PotCo or PotCo wiki, they will only come first here, or to the DOW PotCo wiki. The only reason they exist is because of us. If any viwer here clicks a link to that site it would be because of us, and that is their ONLY source of income of users. The reason we have 200+ editors is because of a tactic that I adopted a while ago (and these users provide their population). That was just an observation - independence leads to extinction I added lots of links from Wikipedia to here many months ago (PotCo article) and promoted our site secretly on PiratesOnlineForums. How did you find this wiki? Through Wikipedia? Anyway, here won't be a purpose for them if they disassociate themselves from us... I will try negotiating with them peacefully, but I need your support too. (You're an admin here, so technically you're supposed to be on my side). And besides, I'm 60% inactive to do as much as I did b4 June, and so I will be till April of next year. This might change soon though... to 90% perhaps... Idk, maybe I need a break from this wiki Are you trying to find out the Forums on the Main Page idea? Are you contacting a CP admin or figuring it out yourself? Barkjon is a CP admin, but I doubt he knows anything about those templates. I have a feeling that it was done with a certain thing called "Blog Listing". Any idea if Nicky is going to become admin yet? - Lord Midhav 11:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Actually Obsidion, when I cooled things down there, most editors who saw it agreed that they only had a problem with Rule #2, to which Kat and I said that we are still working on it... And most probably everything will be agreed with once that is done... So as of now I think we should progress this way and see the outcome of it... Let me now speak on News Blogs/Discussions. I prefer it to be called as Discussions on the Main Page. On the CP wiki the News blog is only for ADMINS to post the News notes and Test Release notes. We should follow the same pattern. See, this is how I see the Main Page. There is one column called "News Discussions" which are posts by admins. Under that there is something called "Forums Discussions" where all posts by members of discussions about other stuff in the game will appear. This will attract all viewers to comment in both players and news blogs. The name of the site should then be changed to PotCo wiki and Forums... If needed we can create a sitemap on various dicussions, just as in POF. All users' ideas go to the Ideas and Suggestions thread page, which falls under General PotCo game talk. Take a look at how PiratesOnlineForums.com has organized everything. When you enter the site click on Forums on top. Blogs (button near Forums) over there are something completely different which I would advice you not to look at, to prevent confusion. Anyway, the plans of the Main Page that you and Nicky have look quite good. Just as Article, Gallery, etc. have to be update often, even NEWS blogs should be added often by admins... Later old News blogs should be in Category:Archived News ... What thou thinketh? - Lord Midhav 10:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. I never saw rule 3. I disagree with that, and like I said Kat and I have decided to amend #2. Ah and keep it like you said. Users can submit news articles as blogs but it should be accepted by admins... We should make sure that there are no two blogs at the same time on one news subject. Discussions would not just generally be about News subjects. They may vary from doubts to suggestions for the game/site, and should be categorized the same way. Why don't you agree with changing the site's name. The element "Forums" is to ensure that there is a long lasting community for the site. I would not like people to go to that authoritarian blindly rule following POF. The admins there prevent their users from coming here (censoring, etc.). I have tried to put them down from this site as much as I can (it's appearance in our Current Event article should be removed though. The link in the article to the site should be removed. We should mention about the blogs for Forums). One more thing. You have named the Elizabeth Swann dolls as the Nomad group. In the weapons list, there is a Common Sao Feng doll called Nomad Doll. Call the group Traveler or something... - Lord Midhav 14:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Obsidion you can work with the Current "Automatic" categorization. #2 is in it's final stage in our discussions, though I have said that #THREE is retracted. #2 will be that there will just be a notice for those users to come to this site and leave blogs... not forced. I will contact you tomorrow on its status. I need to study and sleep. Well you ave a point on the naming of the site. But as I said, Blogs should be called as Discussions on the MAIN page of this site. Savvy? Au Revoir monsieur और एक अच्छा दिन है! (French on my own, Google Translate for Hindi lol - I don't have a hindi keyboard and I'm not so fluent in speaking that language though I understand it) list of articles Do you mean a page of short summaries? I don't know of one. You might ask on the Forums if anybody has made a page like that before. -- Wendy (talk) 04:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC)